


[Erehisu] My Shield

by DarknessLantern



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃の巨人 反撃の狼煙 | Shingeki no Kyojin: Hangeki no Noroshi | Attack on Titan: Counterattack's Beacon (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessLantern/pseuds/DarknessLantern
Summary: One night before Historia's birthday. A sweet encounter arrived.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	[Erehisu] My Shield

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my special birthday chapter for Historia last January 15 that I published first from my Wattpad. If you are curious about it, you can find me at wattpad.com/DarknessLantern. thx :>

On the 14th of January, 852...

It was just any other day as a Queen. I was sitting at the head of the table, unconsciously combing my hair with my fingers, and daydreaming—well, staring at the wall mostly while the meeting was still going on. I can't hear the words at this point. It was full of murmurs and whispers of insects that you can't even understand the sentences anymore. I just leaned back and let the show in my head play along.

" As for the Majesty herself—"

I jolted back to my proper position with a sudden stiff. I felt my earrings sways in motion as I gazed at the person who was talking. " I'm sorry?" I scoffed, letting the strand of my hair behind my ear "You were saying..." I offered him to continue.

" Commander Hange Zoe" He sits up straight this time. " Would like to have your royal consent to have some improvements on the uniform and firearms for the Survey Corps, ma'am"

"My royal consent?" I repeated as I looked at Hange whose eyes were already at me, shinning as diamonds as if they wanted this in ages.

" They may also want to do an experiment to undertake some developments of the 3D maneuver gear, your majesty"

" Oh of course of course" I moved a little forward to adjust my sitting position. This tiara on my head is getting heavier now. " Place all the papers on my table and I'll get it signed by tomorrow morning," I said.

"With pleasure, your majesty..." 

"Well, this settles it.." Hange stood up as well as the others. People started to leave the room except for Hange where they came up to me and grabbed my hand. " Thank you, Historia" and kissed the ring on my finger.

" Oh please Hange, anything for you," I chuckled. " I honestly miss training with you guys..."

"You are always welcome there!" Their voice raises. " I know the boys miss you there too.."

" That's a kind offer, Hange. I really wish I could do that but the royal constitution says" I paused for a while as I clasp my hands together, hesitantly not to say it on my lips...

"It says no..." I said it softer.

" Oh come on.." Hange nudges my arm and leans to my ear. " You can beak the constitution sometimes.." they whispered and puts a smirk on their face.

"What? Oh my—"

"Just keep it a secret yeah?" They said.

The door slowly opens from the distance as I saw him slowly walking in. He puts his index finger on his lips as he slowly—carefully closes the door behind him, on his tiptoes he walked calmly into the room.

" If you want to escape from this palace, call me anytime" Hange continues. " Just keep it quiet, hmm?"

My eyes were locked on him, he looks so dumb can't help but laugh. But in a short time, Hange noticed me then looked back " Oh well oh well..." They put their hands on their waist. "looks who's here."

Eren froze in his place as if he was a thief; failed to snatch the diamond. His body was slightly crouched, his hand was placed by the table behind him with a large landscape painting hanging above as if he was pretending to camouflage—hoping to disappear.

Well, that failed.

"Dammit..." He murmurs

" I should've not to laugh..." I snorted as I cover my mouth.

"Aren't you supposed to knock first?" Hange asked. " Oh, I'm so sorry, your majesty." They said turning around to face me " That was a very rude gesture of him. I guess we still not used to do this royal etiquette.."

"No no, it's fine really," I said, " No one is here so it's fine.." I laughed.

" I saw your private secretary..." Eren says as he walked towards us. " And I thought the meeting was over so I came here. "

It's been two years since they've reached the ocean. It was also been two years since my coronation. Many things have happened these past few days, a few months, and years. I haven't really noticed to myself that when I was just a soldier time is unfortunate, timeless, and it's like a cycle. There was a never-ending battle between the titans, people, and those traitors.

When the time that I sat on the throne, I felt helpless as I watched them by the window; getting ready for the battle of Shiganshina. They said there is no need for me to fight anymore, I am a Queen after all. It was a complete nightmare that day. I sat in my room all by myself overthinking what might happen to them all-day. I couldn't eat, I couldn't even sleep that day.

On that same day, the door blasted opened, revealing my butler, who is panting—begging for more air. "They won..." He says breathlessly " They won, your majesty.."

I was in tears. That simple news made me in tears.

I ran as fast as I could to the royal hallway to see him again. At that point, I don't really care if I grounded the rule, I just wanted to see him. I wanted to see him so badly.

And there he was in the medical room, his eyes were down; looking at the ground. "Eren..." I called him and walked towards him. "hey..." I landed my hand against his cheek, he notices it so he looked up at me, his eyes seem so empty like there was an endless void; no life and no soul.

"The basement..." He whispers faintly like he was going to pass out.

I kneeled as I level our eyes together. My hand is still on his cheek, caressing it with my thumb. He looks so tired from the battle. His eyes were full of despair and disappointment. He presses the eyebrows together in frustration. "I saw—"

"Hey hey..." I whispered as he went back to his senses. "It's okay..."

There is this white silence for a while. As I tried to look at him, I don't know what was he was trying to say but there is something behind those green ocean eyes. He may be called humanity's last hope, but all the things that happened to him were too much. It was too damn much.

He leaned close and kissed me. The flame in my chest ignites as I felt the warmth on my cheeks, the tingling sensation down to my spine. I could feel that he was exhausted through his kiss. He helplessly roams his hands behind me, pulling me even closer. It was soft and gentle so I inched closer putting my both hands on the shape of his jaw. Even though he was gone for the battle, I was terrified of losing him. I miss him. I miss him.

On this day, I saw a different side of him. He is more silent, he is always in his thoughts and it seems that there are more things behind those eyes. It was not just the basement it is telling me, I know there is something more, something that he doesn't want to tell anyone or to anybody. I knew that it was something beyond, beyond the walls, and even beyond the ocean. There is always this flare of regret, anger, and guilt reflecting the lens from his eyes.

It's been two years since the last when he was on the battlefield. We've experienced a sense of peace for the very first time. Our days went to a sudden switch. I meant it as a good thing, that every time I woke up from my bed it seems surreal that people started living their lives to the fullest.

" you look gorgeous in that tiara by the way..."

I went back to my senses to the present. I looked at him and his eyes were already on mine. It may have a flare behind those lenses but whenever our eyes were connected, that flare was gone in ashes. His eyes were always sweet, so endearing, it was so charming of him.

Hange clears her throat. " Alright alright, you two." She says breaking the silence. " I'll just leave you, two guys, here"

"A-are you sure?" My voice stutters "We could have some tea tonight—"

"Nah Nah it's fine pff—" She walks backward until she reaches the door. " Also have a great night, your majesty" She grabbed the doorknob " And you Eren..." She looks at him with a slight glare in her eyes. "Better be early tomorrow, yeah?" the door closes, and leaves.

Well, that leaves the two of us here.

"isn't your birthday tomorrow?" Eren says, trying to break the ice.

I scuffed "wow.." I rubbed the back of my neck. " you remember"

"Of course I remember" He answered. "It's your day. Why would I ever forget that?"

As a Queen, I was gotten really busy at this time. I was once an unwanted child. I was once a soldier and now as a Queen. Who would thought that lost child will become a ruler on this island someday? It was surreal to think about it. I would always at my desk, signing papers from there to there. On the other side, things might have a little secret between us. Eren would throw a pebble at my window—it was a sign. I would escape from my window to meet him and be with ourselves for the whole afternoon. With our horses, we galloped along the hills, mountains, and grasslands. At the end of the day, we would be with the kids at the orphanage. Simple and small things like this make me appreciate him a lot. And maybe... just maybe... I've gotten way more attached to him than before.

And I like it.

I like him. I really do.

"Well, thanks for reminding me.." I said as I walked to my room and he followed me from behind. " I have waltz practice this evening..." I continued. " For tomorrow's event, I suppose..."

"Oh..." He put his hands in his pockets "waltz this time?" He asked.

"yeah..." I went to my mirror as I removed my earrings, left and right. " It's a tradition for royals so..." I looked at him by his reflection. " I have to wear that crown again..."

"your crown?"

"Now that you mentioned it." I stopped as I turned around to face him. "Did I told you the story about my coronation?" 

"Apparently, not.." He answered.

" Oh," I groaned. "the preparation for that was a disaster" I continued to unclamp my necklace. "I didn't expect the crown to be that heavy."I went to remove my ring and my bracelet. " This may sound really funny but I have to practice in my room nights before the coronation to balance that thing on my head" My hands gotten a little shaky that found it difficult to remove it. " I felt like there was this huge boulder sitting on the head when I wore that crown and uhm— god how is this thing—"

"Here let me help you..."

He touched my wrist—trying to remove the bracelet. My heart was pounding the way he looks right in front of me. The way his jade eyes shine from the candlelight; so focused on my wrist. The way his fingers laced over my skin, seeing the contrast between my pale white skin to his perfectly tanned skin. Looking at his veiny hands on mine, the way he carefully—slowly figuring out how to solve this thing. My cheeks were suddenly felt warm, my heart was beating out of my chest badly, the nerves are tingling, and I just endure the beauty of his in front of me.

"Why did you stop?" He takes the glimpse to look at me. "continue the story..."

"Oh—uhm" I blinked; trying to focus. " Right... where was I? and oh as I was saying" I cleared my throat. " I also have to hold that coronation regalia which was the Screptre and the Sovereign's Orb. Essentially, those were made out of gems like sapphires, gold, diamonds, and all other shining stones." I continued. "And God.. that robe as well, that was too hot. I feel all the heat on that day. It was tiring..."

He chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing" He answered. " I never heard you getting this frustrated... Here you go" He finally unlocked my bracelet.

"Oh finally..." I sighed in relief as I opened my jewelry box and placed it inside. "Thank you..."

"Speaking about the ball..." he continues. "Who are you dancing with?"

That made me think for a second. "oh.." I blinked "I think he was from the Military Police..." I answered. " I think it was Edward. Military Police was made for the royals, after all..."

He didn't respond.

"Aren't you getting jealous?" I teased.

"Why would I? He gets closer to mine, takes my hand closer to his lips, and whispers. 

"You are already mine..."

His eyes met mine, it was mesmerizing that you can see the waves of the ocean—glistering against the light. But then, he pulls me closer, leading me to the center of the room. He puts my one hand on his shoulder and the other holding his own palm. My heart suddenly hitched when I suddenly felt his hand on my waist. His hand perfectly fit mine, like it was made for each other. His hand was warm like the sunset, he grasps his hand on mine so lightly and carefully.

"We can practice here if you want..." His voice was so deep.

"Without music?" 

"You can sing it. Your voice is nice anyway..."

"Oh god..." My face was so warm that I cover my face from him by putting my head on his chest.

It felt the world stopped spinning when I take a few steps, he follows my lead. It was slow and steady as our silence embraced the two of us. I hummed a few notes as I felt his hand so gentle. The time has suddenly slowed down the time I look at his face. He was already looking down at me as we heard each other's heartbeats in rhythms.

He offers me to twirl around, as my white lacey dress waves in a slow turn. I smiled at myself. I may have improved and rehearsed a little bit. 

I leaned my head on his chest, hearing the sounds of his beating heart, feeling the warmth from him, holding closer to him feels like I'm safe—like home.

"There's a lot of things in my mind lately..." He said softly.

I know. I've noticed it from your eyes.

"There is?" I responded.

" You know... you are the only person I trust, Historia..."

This time, I looked up to him and there is this flare on his eyes again; so lost, almost tearing up.

" I don't think this is not the right time to tell you but–" He scoffs with little tears as he immediately looks down, avoiding his contact from me.

I cupped his cheeks to look at me. His eyes were now glittering from his tears slowly forming on his eyes. I tiptoed myself up, he closed his eyes feeling the warmth that settled upon his lips. His hand roamed until he reaches my back, pulling me closer. I felt his tear, sliding down to his cheeks down to my hand.

I gave him my warmth, enough for us to bring so much intensity in our hearts. The coldness within him will surely melt away. He tilts his head to reach more closer, more closer to him, more closer.

"Whatever happens..." I whispered as I am slowly backing away. " I'll be your ally..." this time I look up to him. And surely, and slowly says with all of my heart.

" I will always be your ally..."

The clock chimes in the midnight, bells ringing that the echoes surround the room. He stood still, looking at me. At that point, his eyes softened, he smiled as butterflies bloomed inside of my stomach. "Once this is all over..." He says as he looked at me as if he was serious about it. " Let's get out of here. I'm sick of this place..."

"Of course!" I raised my voice. "I'll go with you. Just lead the way and I will follow you..." I continued. " I'll always follow you..."

In that silence, he leans forward as our foreheads touched each other, closing our eyes. At that moment, I never knew what was he was planning to say about the things in his mind lately. He never told me, he kept it a secret to himself. Whatever it is, I believed in him and I trusted him.

I'll be his shield, I'll be his strength. Whatever battlefield he will face in the future, he will win. I always believe in him. 

He will win.

At that calming night, he whispers. 

"Happy birthday..."

I smiled when I heard those words. I put my hands behind his neck, giving him a small peck of a kiss on his cheek. 

"Thank you..."


End file.
